Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by AnnaBoleyna1536
Summary: Twenty year old Amoretta has to stay with the Cullens due to Lukemia. Can Caius realize what is in front of him before it is too late?


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating like I said, I've been busy with school. I'll be graduating from high school this year and I am sad to leave high school. These last four years have been awesome. There is one week in April where I won't be updating anything due to a service trip to Guatemala. So excited to be working with kids. I hated that I couldn't write over the summer I had so many fun activities. I decided to have Didyme alive in this fic; she will be the mother like figure to Amoretta. Hope you enjoy this story. I had a vision while listening to this song and I knew that I needed to write about it soon or I was gonna forget it. Don't own twilight or can you feel the love tonight from Walt Disney's the Lion King! A shout out to Annabeth Volturi for the proofreading before I publish this. Warning! Language and character death and resurrection again!**

**-AB1536**

_My other family had given me up after the principal told them that I was selling drugs but I wasn't. I felt like I was betrayed. So I decided to go to Europe and find a job. I didn't look back on my other family. I applied everywhere but no one would take me when a woman said that the Volturi were taking applications. I had the job before even having the interview. I was shocked to say the least but I was able to get to know my bosses. I felt weird that night, I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew that something was entering my body. My aunt has had Ovarian Cancer, so there was a possibility that I had it too because of my polycystic ovaries._

_End Flashback_

I was sitting in my room listening to "Disney Love Songs and the song "Can you feel the love tonight" came on and my thoughts immediately went to the man I had a crush on- Caius He was a leader, I was a mere human guard. I wasn't sure he would feel the same way I did. The only way he would want to notice me is if I sing, "You do know I have a song picked out for you to sing?" I turned around and Aro stood in the door. I paused the music and asked "Hey, is it a song I actually know?" "Yes it is, it's the movie version of Can you feel the love tonight." He said. "Is it going to work?" I asked knowing that Aro knew about my crush on Caius. "Amoretta, I'm sure it is. I gave Caius Simba's part and I'm sure you know Nala's part." Aro said. I nodded. "Yes, this song is my favorite." "Wonderful." "Let me freshen up and I'll be right down." "Take your time my dear." H said kissing my cheek. I wondered who it could be. I knew the Cullen's were coming for my birthday in a few days. The next morning I felt as though I couldn't lift my head and I felt weak and tired and wanted to sleep more. I heard a knock. "Yes?" I asked sleepily. "Amoretta, cara mia what is the problem?" I knew it to be Aro. "I'm not sure. I'm tired all the time and I never want to eat. I think I might have Leukemia. But I'm not sure." I said. "I'll call Carlisle and have him get a look at you." Aro said. "Ok." I said. "Get some rest. You'll need it for when he comes." Aro said stroking my cheek before leaving the room. "Of course padre I will try." I said leaning into his hand trying to get him to snuggle with me like he usually did before going off to the meetings.

Aro POV

I became worried when Amoretta didn't show up to tell Marcus and Caius that I needed them. I walked into her room where I saw the lump that was Amoretta. I sat down by the edge of her bed and shook her. She groaned and said "Five more minutes." I became worried. "Amoretta? Cara mia?" I asked. "Call Carlisle because I don't know if I can work today." She said. "Of course Cara Mia." I said trying not to show my worry. I went to my study to get on the computer to see what she had. She had some of the symptoms that I thought was Leukemia. I started to worry until Carlisle came and gave us some answers. "You sent for me?" I heard Carlisle ask. "Yes. It's Amoretta. She said that she might have Leukemia but she wasn't sure. Since you were a doctor, she wanted to talk to you to be sure that it's just a bug that she has." I said looking at Amoretta, scared for her. "She will be fine brother." I turned and saw Didyme. I nodded. She had to be for Caius's sake. She is definitely a daughter to me.

Carlisle POV

When I arrived in her room, she looked like she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and the nodes in her neck looked swollen. I saw that Aro had placed an IV in her to keep her hydrated. I saw a chair. Caius must be sitting by her side while she is sleeping. Aro told me of her feelings for him and his feelings for her. I walked out after I examined her. "It's definitely leukemia. She will have to be on chemo. It will cause her to lose hair on her body and she will be very weak. But keep encouraging and motivating her. She might be emotional, try to keep her as calm as possible. I can do it from my house if needed." "That will be fine." Let me call my family and see if they will be alright with it. I dialed my mate.

**Hey Carlisle, what's up? **_Esme, can you prepare a room for a patient? She will need Chemo and I told Aro that we would help her as much as we could. _**Of course! I'll see what I can do as far as designing and I can have Alice and Rosalie go clothes shopping for her. What size does she wear? **_I'd probably say an adult large. Pants probably 16 to 18 in women's would be my guess. _**When will the two of you arrive? **_Probably around Friday. _**Ok see you then! **_See you then._ I hung up and looked at Aro. "I will take her as soon as possible; I'll need to get the equipment needed to get her started. "We will have her ready and packed. We should probably have two guards see her to Forks." Felix and Demetri. She wrote. "Of course, cara mia." I was happy to see my mate when we arrived and I knew that there wouldn't be any problems. I knew that she would hate to leave us here in Volterra but she had to get better. I had to choose what was best for her.

Felix POV

I sat with Amoretta the entire flight, holding her hand and talking to her. Trying to give her any comfort I could. I was so scared for her. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Demetri. "She'll pull through; she has to for Master Caius's sake." He said looking at Amoretta. We looked at her like a sister. She looked at us like brothers; we would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant hurting Master Caius if he broke her heart. Where are we? Above the ocean mia sorella." I said trying not to cry. Once we landed, I carried Amoretta bridal style to the Cullen's house. "Where should we put her for right now Carlisle?" I asked. "On the couch, we need to get fluids in her soon or she'll dehydrate." I moved to her head and moved her blonde hair out of her eyes. "You'll be fine; Carlisle and his family will take care of you." I whispered in her ear. I felt her squeeze my hand. I took that as the sign that she had heard me.

Amoretta POV

I hardly felt the IV going into my body. I knew it would be time to start the chemo soon. But I didn't care, I knew that Caius would not want a girl who has Leukemia and is slowly dying. Only Aro and Marcus knew about the crush I had on Caius. I knew he was married, but in my dreams, he was single. Who could love a girl who is diagnosed with Leukemia? Certainly not Caius, he deserved someone healthy and full of life someone not sick with Leukemia and doesn't have any hair. He definitely deserved someone who is healthy and not dying. I already had problems; I didn't need any more problems than what I had. "Amoretta? I need you to write down all of your problems and all the surgeries that you've had." Carlisle asked. Demetri, you know all of my problems and surgeries. Write them down, my hand cramps up every time I try to. I wrote.

Caius POV

When I heard that Amoretta had Leukemia, I was scared. I knew that she was my mate and I had sworn to protect her but I feel like I failed. "You didn't fail her master, it was something that was dormant in her blood and just now revealed itself." Felix said. "How is she doing?" I asked. "Um…. They were setting her up for chemo and everything. She told me to tell you not to worry, that she will try and get better." Demetri said coming up behind Felix. I nodded. I couldn't get Amoretta out of my mind and how beautiful she was with her brown hair with blond highlights. I bet she did that to keep a part of me with her. Her violet eyes kept me going every day. Athenodora was just a trophy wife until my true mate came of age. She was seventeen now but if I waited another 5-6 months, I'm sure that she'll be ready for me to change her at eighteen; she'll be mine for eternity." I knew that if Athenodora found out about my love for Amoretta, she would kill her, so I need to get rid of her soon and before I head to Forks to check on her.

Amoretta POV

I sat up for the first time since arriving in Forks. Carlisle came in and said, "I'm sorry if this hurts." "Eh, I'm used to pain. Normally I'm a non-complainer. I once walked on a broken ankle for four days straight." I said casually. They all looked at me like I'm nuts. "True story." I said. "How did it start happening?" Rosalie asked. "I was no older than 5 or 6. I had a trampoline, that had a net and my cousin who is five years older than I am and he was trying to teach me how to do a flip and I did the flip part right and landed with my feet facing the opposite direction." Esme rolled her eyes. "What? I was a child then. I didn't know any better." Renesmee sat in my lap. I chuckled. The little pipsqueak was getting to me. "That's why you wear kitten heels." Renesmee said from my lap. "Yes. Nessie that is definitely why I wear kitten heels."

"I have a picture to show you guys." I said. I took out my phone and showed them the picture of me as Rosalie for banquet one year. "You look just like me." Rose said. "That was the idea." It was between you and someone else. I don't remember who. I had four inch heels. And it was hard to walk in them. So I switched to tennis shoes." I zoned out and Edward smiled and said, "You thinking about you know who?" "Stay out of my head or I'll make you sing "Elvira" from the Oak Ridge Boys." I said threateningly. He winced and I sniggered. I loved teasing Edward. He hated country. "Think about whom?" Alice asked. "No one." I said and blushed. "You are definitely thinking about someone." Bella said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever." This was what it was like to have older and younger siblings. I only had a half-sister. I could see myself having Carlisle and Esme as parents. Esme was an amazing cook. She made sure I ate three times a day. "Thanks Mom." Oops. Didn't mean to do that. "You're welcome dear. Her eyes glazed over like she was gonna cry. I felt like crying because I actually felt like I belonged. I thought of Caius and what his reaction would be if I was turned on my twenty-fifth birthday. I'd be close to his age. I wondered if he was thinking about me as I was thinking about him. I was missing him so much. "Missing someone?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Rosalie. "Hey Rose, what's up?" I asked. She sat down and shrugged her shoulder. "Time for your chemo treatment." Carlisle said walking into the living room. I groaned knowing that it caused me pain, I felt Rosalie holding my hand and talking me through the pain. I was scared. "Jasper? We need you here to help calm Amoretta down." Rose said. I felt him taking the hand that had the IV in. "It will be alright Darlin' you'll see."

Edward POV

Watching Amoretta suffer in pain really hurt me. I talked to Jasper and see if he could help her manage the pain. She was singing a song that I couldn't quite place. I could see into Caius's mind that he was thinking about Amoretta. She would be excited. But then again, if he didn't feel the same then I would ask Carlisle if I can question Caius's intentions toward Amoretta. I felt very protective of Amoretta and I cared for her well-being. I knew that Bella felt the same way. Bella and I sat with her every day and talked to her. We would talk about her family, what they were like and how she grew up.

Caius POV

I was worried so I decided to call her. She seemed better. "Hey, Caius, how are you doing?" she asked. "I'm actually doing better but it hurts not seeing you all the time. I just want you to know that I will support you through the chemo." I admitted as though I was a lovesick schoolboy. "I appreciate it. The chemo does make me weak and I have already lost my hair." "That doesn't matter to me. You are still beautiful to me." I could hear the laughter in her voice. "You certainly know how to make me laugh." she said. "I know I do. Amoretta, there is something that I need to tell you, I am in the middle of divorcing Athenodora and will be there to support you through the chemo." "I'm speechless. Why would you want to divorce your wife?" "She isn't my true mate. You are." I said. "Me? I-I'm just a guard, there is no way that I can be your mate." She said. "I gotta go, I have to go for another round." she said.

"Amoretta, I want you to kick Leukemia's ass for me." I said firmly. "I will, for you." She said and we hung up. After we had hung up, I went for a walk and walked around the garden. "Caius, who was that you were talking to?" I looked up and saw Athenodora. "Amoretta. I wanted to see how she was doing." "She's just a guard, and a human at that. There is no need for you to be concerned for her." She said. "Amoretta will be my concern because she is ill and may be dying." I said. I walked out of the garden and went to the jewelry store to pick something out for Amoretta to show her that I haven't forgotten her. I saw a necklace that looked like her eyes. It was a violet gem. "That's the one." I whispered. "Can I help you sir?" I looked up and saw the store owner. "Yes, I would like that necklace and a bracelet with the same gem stone." I said. "Yes sir. Do you want that wrapped?" She asked. "Yes." I paid for it and wrote a note when I got back to my office. Amoretta, I wanted to send this to you to show that I haven't forgotten you. I wanted to show you how much I think of you and how much this will brighten your day. All My love, Caius. I sent it and I hoped that she liked it.

Jasper POV

I decided to get the mail since it was my turn anyway. I saw a package for Amoretta. I walked into the house and set the package into her lap. "What's this?" She asked. "Who knows?" "It's from Caius. He sent this so that I wouldn't have been forgotten by him." That was I hated to admit it cute. Amoretta seemed to get more and more depressed by the day, it really scared me. "Amoretta? Can we talk for a minute?" She looked up. I noticed her eyes tearing up. "What?" She asked. "I know that the chemo is making you this way but you should try to fight." I said. "What's the point? He doesn't love me, he only cares. Anyway, he's married. He's a ruler, me? Heh, I'm a mortal guard who is bound to die. And I can feel the chemo not working for me. But like I said, there is no point for me to fight for a man who has been married for three thousand years." She said sadly. I could feel her depression. I needed to talk to Peter and see if he could talk some fighting sense into her because I couldn't. "Hey, moron, I need you to talk to someone for me." I said. "It depends on who it is dimwit." He said. "It's Amoretta; she has lost her will to fight." I heard him sigh. "I'll see what I can do." He said.

In Texas

Peter POV

My whole body froze when he said that Amoretta gave up her fight against Leukemia. Char looked at me and I knew that we needed to get to Forks as soon as possible. "It's Amoretta; she's given up the will to fight." I said. My friend Zinara froze. "I know Amoretta; she was my childhood friend out in Indiana. What are you talking about "She has given up?" She asked. "That's exactly what I mean, she has given up. We need to get Caius out there so that he can talk to her and get her motivation up." We packed quickly and we were out of there in ten minutes. We arrived in Forks the next day. Char and I saw her as a sister when we met her during little Nessie's run-in with the Volturi. She was a quiet, shy girl and not talking. But once we got to know her we always talk. When we walked in, she was looking out the window. "It's good that you guys are here, she needs motivation." Jasper said. "Any change?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. I saw Nara moving to sit next to Amoretta. "Amore?" Nara whispered. I saw her eyes move from looking out the window to looking at Zinara. "Nara? Is that you?" "Yes. My friend it is me." I saw her eyes glaze over. "Nara, I haven't seen you in forever. She wiped away her tears. They talked about old times and I felt a smile come to my lips as Char and I had reunited the two childhood friends. "Thanks Pete and Char. I needed to see Nara to know that she was alright after not talking to her for so long." Char and I sat next to her. I hugged her gently to me and said, "You need to start fighting and staying strong."

Jacob POV

I rode on my motorcycle over to the Cullen's to see Amoretta. She and I had become fast friends, while she has been at the Cullen's for her Chemo treatments. I want to introduce her to Seth and Leah. I saw a Silverado truck in the driveway and knew that her grandparents must be in town to see how she is doing. I walked in knowing that they knew that I was there. "Hey Jake." She said giving me a fist pound. I liked it when she gave fist pounds. "Hey girl, how are you doing?" I asked. "Eh, there are good days and bad days." I felt so bad for her. "Amoretta, who is this?" I heard her grandparents ask. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is Jacob Black a friend of mine." We shook hands. "You guys remember Peter and Charlotte?" she asked them. They nodded. "Do you guys want anything to eat?" Esme asked. "Not right now Mrs. Cullen." They said. I sat next to Amoretta.

"How are you really?" I asked. She looked at everyone. "Alright everyone, let's give them some peace and quiet." Carlisle said. "Amoretta and Jacob sitting in a tree…SMACK! "OW!" "ROSE!"I heard Emmett say. "Thanks Rose." She said and giggled. "You're welcome." And left the room. I looked at Amoretta and said, "Alright, why aren't you fighting. They told me that you have given up. What's the big deal?" She sighed. I saw tears fall from her eyes. "Caius would never love me like this. He is my mate and he chose that witch over me from the start." I held her hand. "That's why you have given up." She nodded. "I have dreams about him rejecting me and going back to that witch that he has been with for thousands of years." She said. I handed her a Kleenex so that she could wipe her tears. _Caius is here and has heard the conversation. He wants to talk to her after you are done. _**Got it. ** I thought. "There is someone who wants to see you." I said. "Oh? Who?" Caius walked in and she froze. "I thought that you didn't want to see me." She said.

Caius POV

"I thought you didn't want to see me." She said. I stopped. "There is no way I could reject you." I said running into the living room where she had been staying. She looked up. I sat next to her and looked into her violet color eyes. I held her hands in my cold ones. "Amoretta, there is no way that I could reject you. The first time that I saw you I fell in love with you." I said. She looked doubtful. "It's the truth." I said. She had tears in her eyes. I handed her another Kleenex. "It's the chemo that is making me like this. You deserve better than me." She said not looking me in the eyes. I placed my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. "_Hai un cuore__vivace_" I whispered in Italian. "You have a spirited heart." She whispered back. I nodded. She sighed and looked out the window. As she normally did when she was in Volterra.

"Amoretta, you have to believe me when I say that you are beautiful." I said trying to persuade her. "Caius, it is time for her to have her chemo treatment. I saw Rosealie come in and hold her hand and I saw that Jasper had come in and used his power to help with the pain. I stepped back and watched her go through the pain of the chemo treatment. My eyes never left her. She started crying. "It's alright Darlin, you'll get through it. I heard Jasper whisper. "Caius, can we speak to you?" I looked up and saw Edward and his mate Bella. I saw Amoretta mouth, "Go." I nodded, looking at her with worry in my eyes. I walked out with Edward and Bella and I wanted to keep close so that if I was needed, I could run right back and help my mate in any way that I could. I knew Aro was getting the paperwork for me to sign so that I could marry Amoretta. I was worried that Bella and Edward might not let me see her ever again.

Bella POV

I saw Amoretta as a sister and I knew that she would need all the support she could get. Edward and I looked at each other. I kept my eyes on Caius, looking for any kinds of anger and rejection but I didn't see any. I looked at Edward. "We need to set a few rules here before you can claim your mate. We know that it will be hard, but we know that you have more control then that." He looked at us and nodded. "Seeing her suffer like this has made me sad." He said. "Bella, Can you come here?" I heard Carlisle ask. Edward and I looked at each other and Caius and the three of us ran back into the house. "It has gotten worse. There is a chance that she could die. We need Aro and everyone to come and say their good-byes because she might not make it through the night. I ran to the cottage to get Nessie. "Nessie, you need to come back to the house with me." "Is it Amoretta?" She asked. I nodded. "She has taken a turn for the worse and she might not live through the night." Nessie started crying. "Let's go. I want to pay my respects to Amoretta and Caius." She said silently sobbing.

Renesmee POV

When Momma ran in, I knew that something was wrong. "Nessie, you need to come back to the house with me." I got curious and I realized that it was Amoretta. "Is it Amoretta?" I waited for Momma's answer. She nodded. I started crying. Amoretta had become my sister in the short few months that she had been here. "Let's go. I want to say goodbye and to pay my respects to Amoretta and Caius." I said. Even though Amoretta was older than me, I still looked at her like a sister. I wasn't prepared to see her like she was. I walked up next to Caius and whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would get this bad. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it in condolence. He placed his hand on mine and I knew that he would die if Amoretta would die. I gave him a Kleenex to hold so that if he cried he would have it to hold on to. He smiled in thanks. He wasn't the same man I had met when I was a child. I looked up and saw Aro. He came up next to me and I nodded to him. "It won't be the same without her." He had said to me. I shook my head no. It wouldn't be the same without him. I called Jacob to have him come and pay his respects. "Jake, it's Amoretta, you need to come and pay your respects." I said crying again. "I'll be right there." I heard him within seconds.

Caius POV

[Caius:]  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me.

I sang that part so that she knew that I loved her. I imagined her better, with blonde hair and our children playing around us. It is hard knowing that Amoretta was going to be taken from me. I laced my fingers into her hair as I prayed. "Please God; don't take my mate from me. Don't make me like Marcus, who has to live like this." Even though I wasn't a Christian, she still taught me how to pray and how to read the bible when I needed it. **Caius, all you had to do was ask for your mate to be better. ** "Lord, if you are willing, please heal her so that we can be happy together." I asked.

Amoretta POV

He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

I sang that part softly but I knew that he could hear me. "Amoretta? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Aro said. I squeezed as best as I could. I knew that my strength was failing. "Shh, save your strength." Aro said. "Send for him." I whispered. "Alright." He said. He kissed my forehead and walked out. Caius walked in and sat next to me. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked. I reached for the remote and I played the song "Can you feel the Love tonight from the Lion King. "This is what you wanted to tell me?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly. I felt my strength failing. I knew it would be my time soon. But I felt a holy presence in the room. And a voice said, "Daughter, you are well. Live and love your mate." I felt a quick pain and I could move my fingers. I laughed. I looked down to see Caius weeping. "Caius?" I said. He perked up; his eyes had venom running down his cheeks. I took his Kleenex and wiped his tears away. "It's me, love." I said. "Amoretta? Are you well?" "As well as can be expected." I said.

Carlisle POV

I walked in to see Amoretta in Caius's arms and knew that he had asked God on her behalf to heal her. "Amoretta, I will need to take a blood test to see if you are completely healed. She looked at Caius, not knowing if he was gonna be alright with the blood. "I'll be fine. I just hate seeing her in pain." She rolled her eyes and gave me her arm. I placed a Tourniquet on her arm to see if any veins were good enough. There was a good one. I grabbed a needle and place a container on it so that it would catch the blood. All I needed was one container. I looked up and saw Caius holding her hand and talking sweet nothings to her. I smiled. I knew that those two were gonna be fine. "Caius? I talked to and he said that he will have your divorce in a matter of days." I said. "Amoretta will be pleased. I plan on making her my wife as soon as possible."

Caius POV

Carlisle was right. J. Jenks did have my divorce from Athenodora. I signed it and sent it to her so that we could move Amoretta's belongings into my rooms once we got back to Volterra. I was looking forward to finally having Amoretta in my arms.

Athenodora POV

That little whelp! Thinks that she can love my husband? We'll just see about that.

Edward POV

That little whelp! Thinks that she can love my husband? Well, we'll just see about that. I showed Aro my mind. He left to take care of her.

Amoretta POV

Well, I was in remission, till the cancer comes back. In the meantime, I plan on loving Caius, and becoming his wife. I loved him so much that it hurt me to see him with his former wife.

We were married when she signed the divorce papers. We invited our friends and family to celebrate our marriage. I introduced Paul to Eriana, Needless to say, they hit it off immediately. "Look at my cousin and Paul." I whispered to Caius. He looked in the direction of my cousin and Paul. "I think they're gonna be the next to get married." He said. "If you are wrong, you are sleeping on the couch for the next year." Jacob smiled when he heard that. "That will suck man." He said giving me a high-five. "Hey, I gotta do something to make my girl happy." He said. I rolled my eyes. He was such a kid when it came to Jacob. "Amoretta?" That was one voice I didn't want to hear. I turned around and saw Joe. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you wanted to get back together." "Guess again moron." I said sarcastically. "Here Paulie." I said. He walked up. "Can you take out the trash?" I asked nicely. "Will do." He said. He grabbed Joe by the collar. I waved bye. "And stay out." I heard Paul say. I giggled. We got back to dancing. I heard Cotton eye Joe, grabbed Eriana and we did the dance that I taught her as a kid. Caius caught on pretty quick. Jasper and Edward looked at us like we were nuts. Carlisle and Esme came out and I taught them as well. Pretty soon everyone joined in.

_5 years later_

It felt good to be married to Caius. Eriana had gotten married six months after us. I smirked. Caius was so sleeping on the couch in our sitting room. Eriana had flown to Volterra to see me. "What's up Cuz?" I asked. "Paul and I are getting married in a few weeks and I want you to be my maid of honor. I looked at Caius. He realized that I had won the bet. I kissed him on the cheek. "Better get the couch ready for tonight." Aro smirked. "You know better than to bet against Amoretta." Caius flipped him off. Eriana and I busted out laughing. Marcus had a smile on his face. I could set him up with Ashley. He needs someone to love. I looked at Marcus and looked at Ashley. Caius raised an eye brow and smirked once he realized that I was trying to set Marcus up with someone because he had been alone for too long. I asked Aro for permission to set Marcus up with my sister. "Whatever you need to do to make Marcus happy." He said smiling. I knew that we were gonna be fine. My hair started growing back and before long it was the same length that it was before the Chemo treatment.

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Read and Review! **

**Much love, AB1536**

**Italian- Cara Mia-My dear, Mia Sorella- My sister, Amoretta- Little love, Zinara- Thistly plant**


End file.
